Patch Notes for September 9th, 2010
by Pirate Legacy on Thursday, September 9, 2010 at 3:10pm | More updates! We've listened to you, tweaking Auto Hunt, the Crew system, and many quests. 1. Contents, Game Mechanics Core Mechanics: Auto Hunt - Now you can complete your auto hunts with small amounts of gems. Crew - Tired of clicking every crew slot in your ship to hire friends? Now simply press the accept all button to hire signed up friends instantly! Quests -We've made the following tweaks to early stage quests. - 4 Sailing back : Tweaked required level from 3 to 4. - 4 First Combat (epic): Tweaked EXP reward to 300. - 5 Inviting a Friend : Tweaked required level from 4 to 5. - 5 Sending a Present : Tweaked required level from 4 to 5. - 5 Nina, Cast Away : Tweaked required level from 4 to 5. - 5 A new port : deleted- 5 Not foolish : deleted - 5 Let's Plunder! : Tweaked required level from 4 to 5, and EXP reward from 300 to 100. - 5 Please, Come Back! : Linked quest is now New Menu! - 5 New Menu! : Linked quest is now Love is to Gain! - 5 Love is to Gain! : Linked quest has been deleted. - 6 Revenge of Departed Pirates (epic) : Tweaked required item count from 6 to 3. - 6 Pistol Charged with One Bullet (epic) : Linked quest is now Way to Twin Islands. - 6 Way to Twin Islands : Linked quest is now One-Eyed Billy. - 6 Close to Land! : Required quest is now Way to Twin Islands. - 6 Turtles are Warriors : Linked quest is now The Scales of Justice. - 6 The Start is Mine! : deleted - 7 The Scales of Justice : Linked quest is now Turtles are Warriors - 7 See? Sea Creatures are Clever! : Required quest is now The Love Token, tweaked monster hunt count from 4 to 3, EXP reward to 525. - 7 Securing the trade route : deleted - 7 Unforgettable friend : deleted - 8 Winner's Return : Tweaked required level from 7 to 8. - 8 Making it luxury : Linked quest is now Outlaw smells the blood. - 8 Outlaw smells the blood : Linked quest is now Cheerful lad, tweaked required item count from 6 to 5. Decreased EXP reward by 1000. - 8 Cheerful lad : Linked quest is now Fermented, the best tasty! - 8 Fermented, the best tasty! : Linked quest is now Secret Operations of the Royal Navy. - 9 Don't get electrified! : deleted - 9 Merciless outlaw : deleted - 10 'Skullbeard' Appears Finally! (epic) : This quest will now be given at Port Santa Maria. Achievements - We've changed Achievements to Trophies! Next week, we'll be releasing the all new trophy feature! '2. BUG Fixes, UI/UX Improvements' 1) BUG Fixes - Skill upgrade bug fixed : There was a bug where newly acquired skills were upgraded to your level after you did a hardcore quest battle. Sorry.. we've fixed it. - Skill / Ship part upgrade bug fixed : After our last week's patch, even friends were blocked from helping skill/ship upgrades. This bug was fixed right after last week's patch. - Quest bug fixed : There were a few incidents where quest monsters did not respawn properly. We've fixed it. 2) UI/UXMain Navigation UI - We've changed the main navigation UI to a more easy and simple design. - 2 new menus have been added (Trophies and Union). - Trophies is the new name for Achievements. We are planning to implement a whole new, fun, and cool Trophy feature next week. - Union, which will be implemented in the near future, is the alliance (or guild) system of Pirate Legacy. Stay tuned! Character Page UI - Character page UI has been refined. - We have temporarily inserted a union insignia in your character page to show you what it will be looking like. Gems Shop - We've tweaked the whole Gems Shop UI. - You can now see featured (or hot) items highlighted at the top.﻿